


Dat booty doe (A Creepypasta Crack Fanfic)

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Creepypasta, F/M, I forgot what gave me this idea, I wrote this in 2015, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Old work, Slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: Scissor Mouth want dat booty. But Nina's gotta defend her man.





	Dat booty doe (A Creepypasta Crack Fanfic)

 

**I wrote this on 7/19/2015, I was...14? Yeah, I just realized I never posted it on here.**

**Why did I write?**

**~~I think I wrote it because I knew I would get reads on Quotev.~~ **

* * *

It was a nice day in the Creepypasta Mansion. Well, sort of; you see Scissor Mouth had just found Ben's glorious pot stash. And, like always, she smoked it. Which led up too this after she miraculously got out of her room.

* * *

Eyeless Jack was having a pretty nice day. He found some lungs, hearts, and kidneys of some really healthy people. And of course they're really plump and delicious. Oh so delicious, he couldn't wait to get to his room and eat his snacks.   
  
Munching on a kidney, he accidentally dropped his scalpel. "Damn it!" He cursed. Shoving the bloody organs in the pocket of his black hoodie, he bent down to get his scalpel.   
  
Unknowingly to him, Scissor Mouth was just around the corner of the corridor. Unfortunately, the corridor she was walking through was right behind him. And mine you,  this is right when he bent down.   
  
'Dat ass doe.' she thought as she checked out her friend's booty. 'Fuck dat shit, I'm tapping dat ass!'   
  
And that's exactly what she did.   
  
Eyeless Jack was just trying to retrieve his scalpel. He didn't expect anybody to grab his…rear end. In fact, he was very surprised. Enough to let out a very…manly screech. He then hear laughing behind him, he knew that laugh. It was Scissor Mouth's!   
  
Before he could even bomb her with WTF and WTHs, his girlfriend, Nina jumped out of the other corner, got all up into Scissor Mouth's face and was like, "Aw hell naw bitch! Fuck off Scissor Mouth, dat dare is my man"   
  
'What. The. Fuck. Why is Nina talking like that? Did Ben spike her drink again? I swear to God Ben if you did that...' thought Eyeless Jack as he watched the two girls squabble between each other.   
  
"He got dat ass. And he my friends, so I can tap that ass whatever I want!"   
  
"Excuse me, bitch. Are you his girlfriend? Fuck no you ain't. So you get your hands off my man, ya pothead."  
  
"You ain't my mother, you white face bitch."  
  
"At least I don't got tentacles with Xs coming out of my back."  
  
"Well at least I; can blink." she presumes to blink rapidly as she near Nina's face, trying to prove a point.  
  
And that there, was Nina's last straw. "Aw, hell naw! You did not just went there will me!" Nina pulled out a knife from her pocket hoodie. "Bring it on, ya old hag!" she exclaimed while gesturing towards Scissor Mouth. "Yo, my hair is naturally white, ya slut!"   
  
And they got into a fight. And made one of those fight clouds.   
  
Unfortunately, for some weird reason, it turned EJ on. 'Fuckkkkkkk. Well, at least I got my scalpel back. Time to awkwardly walk to my room.' he thought before waddling away.   
  
The End  
  
Extended Ending: It's been an hour or so since the whole fight. Of course neither of the girls won. It was more like Toby and Jeff had to come down there and separate them.   
  
Now it was just Nina and EJ, whom were both in EJ's room.   
  
Jack was munching on the kidney he was trying to finish earlier and Nina was standing next to him with her arms crossed. Suddenly out of the blue, she grabbed Jack's ass. "Nina! What was that for!" "Revenge honey, revenge." she calmly replied with a slight smirk on her face.


End file.
